1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding paper apparatus and a feeding paper method using the same, and in particular to a feeding paper apparatus method for outputting equal feeding force.
2. Description of Prior Art
Computers are widely used in the modern life and printers are popular outputting machines for outputting data stored in a computer. Consumers choose a printer depending on the printing quality. Furthermore, the considerations such as printing rate, printing stability and printing reliability are also believed as an important performance when end-users buy a printer. High printing stability relies on the well-controlled feeding mechanism. Basically, the feeding mechanism has many parts, such as drawing paper from different trays and driving the single piece of paper to move by a wheel. The paper is fed into the printer and the selected data is printed on the paper.
However, the wheels are connected on the axle in the traditional feeding mechanism. Due to the errors of manufacturing or assembling, the wheels may output force with different quantities. The paper is driven by different forces so that the parts of paper can not move in the same speed and then paper jams occur. A flexible axle has been developed for solving the problem. The flexible axle is simply made of elastic material, but the correcting range is too small to compensate efficiently for the different forces.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.